kuroshitsujifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Эпизод 1
— первый эпизод первого сезона аниме Kuroshitsuji. Содержание Первый эпизод начинается со сцены воспоминания Сиэля Фантомхайва о прошлом, где он, находясь в неизвестном месте, призвал демона, позже названного им Себастьяном Михаэлисом, надеясь на его помощь. Себастьян будит Сиэля утром и сообщает ему распорядок дня, в том числе что сегодня Сиэль будет встречать гостя из промышленной компании «Посейдон». Как только Себастьян поворачивается и направляется к выходу из комнаты, Сиэль кидает в его голову дротик, который дворецкий с легкостью ловит. Однако, когда Сиэль делает тоже самое с Финнианом, тот не в состоянии поймать его. Затем, Себастьян приказывает всем слугам вернуться к работе, а сам идет готовить ужин гостю. Остальные служащие решают помочь ему, чтобы показать, на что они способны и произвести впечатление. Сиэль приказывает Себастьяну сделать ему десерт, но дворецкий отказывается, обосновывая это тем, что Сиэль потеряет аппетит, когда настанет время ужина. Граф приказывает убрать семейный портрет со стены, так как теперь он является главой поместья Фантомхайв. Когда Себастьян возвращается к работе, он замечает, что слуги уничтожили все, что он успел приготовить к сегодняшнему ужину. Но дворецкий может легко уладить эту проблему, придумав альтернативное решение. Тем временем прибывает Дамиан, и сильно восхищается всеми приготовлениями, после чего, Сиэль приглашает его в поместье. В поместье, Дамиан и Сиэль играют в настольную игру, в то время как гость пытался попросить немного денег, что пошли бы, по его словам, в пользу компании «Фантом» и «Посейдон» в Южной Азии, после чего, Сиэль сообщает ему, что в настольной игре «его глаза были зачарованы мертвыми» и он «потерял ноги», а потом «совсем сгорел». Себастьян закончил приготовление и сообщил Дамиану и Сиэлю, что ужин готов. Мейлин пытается разлить вино по бокалам, но отвлеченная вниманием Себастьяна, нечаянно проливает вино на чистую скатерть. Прежде чем Дамиан заметил инцидент, Себастьян быстро смахивает скатерть со стола, так, что даже ничего из приготовленного не пошатнулось. После ужина, гость и Граф Фантомхайв возвращаются в поместье. Дамиан хочет обсудить сделку, но Сиэль настаивает на том, что нужно сначала закончить игру. Дамиан просит отойти, чтобы воспользоваться телефоном, после чего начинает разговаривать с неизвестным сообщником о попытке обокрасть Сиэля. Видимо, все эти деньги пойдут не на пользу компании, а ему самому. После окончания разговора, он хочет вернуться в комнату, но его пугает старая картина, которую Бардрой и Финниан хотят унести куда – подальше и ему вспоминаются слова из настольной игры «глаза, зачарованные мертвыми». Напуганный гость хочет уйти, но ломает ногу, как и в той игре, где он «потерял свои ноги». Дамиан пытается уползти, но к несчастью, сталкивается с Себастьяном, который говорит ему, что он может проползти только половину всего пути. Гость приползает в комнату, где нашел маленькую дверцу. Как оказалось, он залез в печь, как и в игре, где он должен был сгореть. Себастьян насмехается над ним и говорит, что хотел использовать его мясо в качестве начинки для пирога. После, дворецкий вознаграждает слуг десертом и говорит, что нужно заменить печь, к их удивлению. Он говорит, что гость, должно быть, был доволен гостеприимством, после чего показывают, как Дамиан вдалеке уползает прочь. Тем временем, Сиэль смеется про себя и говорит, что был в курсе аферы Дамиана. В фойе, Себастьян замечает, что отсутствие картины показывает разницу в цветной гамме обоев на стене. Затем снова показывают сцену воспоминаний, в которой Сиэль играет со своими родителями. Персонажи в порядке появления *Сиэль Фантомхайв *Себастьян Михаэлис *Финни *Мейлин *Бардрой *Танака *Дамиан *Винсент Фантомхайв *Рэйчел Фантомхайв Галерея 101 Ciel summons Sebastian 1.png 101 Ciel summons Sebastian 2.png 101 Black crow.png 101 Sleeping Ciel.png 101 Sebastian dresses Ciel.png 101 Catching the dart.png 101 Finnian hit by a dart.png 101 The usual.png 101 Ruined dishes.png 101 Ruined ingredients.png 101 Ruined garden.png 101 Sebastian thinks.png 101 Sebastian.png 101 Damian arrives.png 101 Playing a game.png 101 Reaction to the donburi.png 101 Angry Sebastian.png 101 Bringing the wine.png 101 Sebastian removes the tablecloth.png 101 Ciel.png 101 Red-eyed Sebastian.png 101 Damian smirks.png 101 Sebastian talks to an embarrassed Mey-Rin.png 101 Sebastian and Mey-Rin.png 101 Embarrassed Mey-Rin.png 101 The servants look at Damian.png 101 Sebastian explains.png 101 Sebastian smirks at Damian.png 101 Closing the oven.png 101 Thanking Sebastian.png 101 Sebastian serves the servants.png 101 Finnian and Baldroy eat.png 101 The past 1.png 101 The past 2.png 101 Sebastian explains donburi.png 101 Donburi.png Навигация en:01. His Butler, Able pl:His Butler, Able de:Sein Butler, talentiert Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Kuroshitsuji (аниме)